Burdened With Glorious Purpose
by rosesandanguishlover2013
Summary: The Avengers as told through Loki's eyes. Goes from the end of Thor all the way through Avengers and beyond. Eventual Frostiron.
1. Always Knew

AN: Sorry for not posting for so long. My other stories will be in hiatus until I find time. I have been thinking of this one since I saw _Thor, _and _The Avengers _just made it worse. So hope you enjoy my new story!

Prologue: Always Knew

Loki always knew he was meant for something great. Why would he have such a gift for magic if he was not to create something magnificent? His father had told him and his brother, Thor, that they were destined to be kings, that they were born to have a throne.

Loki took that opinion to heart, and began to dream of when he would rule Asgard. Maybe not the way he would like, as Thor would inherit by right of first-born son, but he could rule from the shadows as Thor's most trusted advisor. After all, subtlety was what he did best. He was to be the god of mischief, traits of intelligence and charm to complement his brother's bravery and openness. With this vision of a life ruling by his brother's side, together, Loki was content.

AN: Really short, I know. But it's a prologue. Reviews bring faster updates!


	2. The Darkness in an Abyss

Ch 1-The Darkness in an Abyss

Loki was numb. He couldn't see nor hear anything; his senses were dulled due to the tremendous agony that had overwhelmed him.

_No Loki. _

That is what his father-no, _Odin, _had told him. No. No, to all that Loki had ever achieved in the hope that he would be given a smidgen of the acknowledgment and support given to Thor by his father.

_This was but wishful thinking_, he thought to himself in the darkness.

He was nothing but a forgotten relic. He would never matter to his so called father, and would always be outshone by his brother. It was good that he had let himself be consumed by the darkness. For he had nothing to strive for now that his throne had been taken from him; and nothing that distinguished him from any other immortal being but that of his godly status and adept sorcerer skills.

He had been utterly crushed by Odin's rejection when he had let go of his staff. He was utterly defeated and wanted nothing more than to disappear and be forgotten by those who claimed to care about him. _For I am nothing but a monster, who was disguising itself as normal, as an Aesir._

He didn't belong anywhere. No one would ever care about him.

It was good that he had let go. For now he had no one to judge him or look down on him. He could do as he pleased now. Sentiment, he scoffed, would get him no where, so it was better not to dwell on what might have been. He still had resources. He could still get what he wanted. To be king. At any cost.

He still had his magic. His magic was what protected him from becoming a complete outcast in Asgard. He was not a warrior like Thor and his Neanderthal friends. He fought sneakily, blending the more stealthful fighting styles with personal tricks like teleportation that made him deadly to any that challenged him. He could kill someone in the blink of an eye, but because it wasn't in a direct manner, it was considered dishonourable and cheating by Aesir standards. Their way was a very abominable way of fighting, he thought. Too simplistic, as it leaves more room for mistakes.

_I could kill them all_, he mused, face pinching as his jade eyes glowed with hate.

Kill them, and rebuild Asgard in his own image. Loki's smirk widened, before it went down into a contemplative frown, dimming the fire in his eyes, turning them a dark emerald.

_No, that would not work._ He regretfully dismissed this idea from his strategies.

He did not really hate Thor or Frigga, his adoptive mother.

Thor, albeit annoying and often abysmally thick, would not hurt him, even if he really did raze Asgard to the ground.

Frigga had truly cared for him, he remembered, as she was the only one who encouraged his magical studies and never put any unreasonable expectations upon him as Odin had done.

Odin had raised both his sons to become great warriors, and only Thor had lived up to Odin's definition of one. Loki, while just as deadly as Thor (in Loki's opinion, more than him), was scorned and discouraged due to his magical abilities, which he combined with his fighting style.

_I will find some way to get revenge on Odin, for what he has done to me. He has lied to me my entire life, and now he shall pay for it with his immortal soul. _he vowed, eyes glimmering with unrestrained hate as he considered killing his one time father.

But in a little corner of Loki's mind, the corner that still, to his disgust, yearned to be granted Odin's approval, he mourned for the loss of the only paternal figure he had ever known. His eyes closed, and the darkness enveloped him with its velvet stillness.


End file.
